Otonami's Training: Star Manuever
Note: Continued from: Rescue of Kyashi! Defeat the Akatsuki Otonami's Misery Otonami sighed as he got out of the hospital at Konoha. Seireitou is probably teaching Kyashi and Ryuka Bankai. I wish I had a training on my power. Otonami thought as held the 5 star crystals. I was knocked out for three days...what are these? Otonami thought. Suddenly, he feels a little sorrow and misery come to him. Sigh, anyone can defeat me...that day was pure luck. Otonami thinks back when he was in Star Maneuver mode and he absorbed and went through the Venus. Sigh, what's even worse, Pain and Madara Uchiha escaped like there was no problem from the Konoha detention center and are probably making another Akatsuki Base. Otonami thought. This isn't fair! Ryuka is now stronger than me and I already lost to Indo! Otonami said as he banged his hands on a wall. It's not fair! Otonami thought. I was about to kill myself and I was saved by Seireitou Hyuga! Just why!? Otonami kept on banging on the wall and slouched down. He then sighs, I'm resting for tomorrow. He then walks again. Otonami got into his house and sees the newly repaired door. All I can think of is to sleep. Otonami thought as he went into his house and into his room. Before he could go to his room, Shikamaru was already at the table. "So, how's your mission?" Shikamaru asked, holding a big scroll on his hands. "Nothing, at least you didn't break the door." Otonami said as he went into his room and prepared to sleep. "Oh no you don't." Shikamaru said and he traps Otonami with his Shadow. "Get me out!" Otonami said as he was layed frozen in front of Shikamaru. "Not if you go to me. I have something for you." Shikamaru said as he spreaded his arms out. "LET ME GO! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR CRAP ANYMORE!" Otonami shouted at Shikamaru and the five star crystals appear in a flash and circled around Otonami. "STOP!" Shikamaru shouted and in an instant, he untied the scroll and put out contents of an unknown source. Immediately, Otonami stops the star crystals and falls. Panting, he looks at the scroll that was untied and sees that it was part of the Star Maneuver. "What is this?" Otonami asked as he sees different and multiple moves. "Where did you get this?" Otonami asked in wonder as the star crystals dropped on his room. Making a clunk noise. "I found it on the runes of Konoha which is about 500 miles from here." Shikamaru said as he got up. "They're star crystal manuscripts. They show symbolizing and real moves for the use of star crystal. It's really useful." SHikamaru said. Otonami picks up the scroll as he sees the ten feet of parchment rolling on the floor and looked at in astonishment. "There's transcriptions." Otonami said as he looked at the whole manuscript. "Don't worry, I translated them all and wrote them in a scroll." Shikamaru pulls out another scroll from his pockets and holds it in his hands. "Okay, the top paragraph is really long and everything, but I'm afraid I have to read it for you." Shikamaru said and unwraps the first part of the scroll The five star crystals have been finally rekindled. The legendary power is of an indestructible use in which it may make you invincible. But, side-effects may include of continous fainting. The Star Manuever requires immense chakra control and immense of high chakra supply. Shikamaru then faces to Otonami and says: "I'm pretty sure that you have those following." Shikamaru said and he continues to read. The following moves below can give you more power and may even level the legendary power of Bankai. When using this, it will give off neccessary instructions of to use the techniques. If failing one single minor thing can mess up your chakra. Be careful and be wary of it. Now, corruption may follow if there's a counter, in which it's almost impossible to find one. The training of these techniques may start. You'll need a sensei to translate and read it out to the user. Good luck. Shikamaru said. Otonami was staring in silence and looked out at the window. "Let's start..." Otonami said. Preparations for Training "So, how did you manage to get the manuscript?" Otonami asked as they walked out of Konoha. "Well, you could say that I got some bruises and injuries while getting them. There were ninjas from other nations guarding and yet, they were actually dead." Shikamaru said and revealed his left arm and it was deeply bandaged. "I quickly grabbed the manuscript and ran away. The ANBU then accompanied me after I manage to escape." Shikamaru continued. After 10 minutes, they reached a clear terrain with a huge plain. "So, this is a perfect spot for training." Shikamaru said as he lied down on a tree. "Yeah, it is." Otonami said. "So, let's start then!" Otonami and Shikamaru then stares at each other for 1 minute of dead silence. "Uh, what do we do?" Otonami asked, noticing the silence. "I read the whole manuscript and we have to do some specific things before the training." SHikamaru said as he got up and got the translated scroll out. "What specific points?" Otonami asked. Shikamaru pulled out the translated scroll and read: Before your training, you must be able to use Star Manuever and show us the technique. Once you're done with that, you must sign your name with blood ''while using the Star Manuever. Once after that, the manuscript should glow and you're ready to proceed to your training. There is information that hasn't been shown at the techniques.'' Shikamaru read out. "So, do your thing." He said. Otonami forms the dragon hand seal and the five star crystals comes out of nowhere again with blinding light and circles around Otonami. They got closer and then with a big magnitude of explosion, Otonami is in Star Manuever Mode. "Okay." Otonami pulls out his Sonic Blade and tries to cut himself in the index finger. To his surprise, a cut wasn't even made. "What? What's going on?" Otonami said to Shikamaru. "I think, because of your star power, you can't seem to be cut. I'm afraid that you have to use chakra control and immense chakra to just try to cut yourself." Shikamaru said as he sat down in the tree and watched him. Otonami then lengthens his Sonic Blade to 3 feet of wind chakra and manages to get a minor cut on his index finger. ...man, I need that big of a jutsu just to cut myself? That really sucks. Otonami thought and he wrote his name on the top of the parchment with blood. The parchment immediately lit and more words were inscribed at big empty spaces. After the parchment went back to it's old ragged state, the whole parchment was then filled with Japanese characteristics. Okay, I think when I wrote my name, it went to our own translating characteristics. Otonami thought. "Jeez, now you can read the extra information while I read the translated information.'' Shikamaru said and read again. Now, you may begin your training. First, you must be able to maintain your Star Manuever for two hours. Shikamaru read out and turned to a stunning Otonami. "Well, you have to do that in order to do the following moves below here and they're pretty damn good so I advised for you to hold at that period of time." Shikamaru said and he pulls out a book and reads while Otonami was in a shock state. Otonami then starts to point his finger at Shikamaru and shouts: "IDIOT! Come on! There must be more to this than using and maintaining this power for two hours!" Otonami shouted out. "Don't worry, in fact, why don't we play a little shogi." Shikamaru said as he closed his book and took out a scroll and rolled out. Shikamaru then bites his thumb and does 5 hand seals. He then writes down some words with blood and takes out his palm, holds it upright. "Summoning Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted and he thrusted his palm into the scroll and a puff of smoke came out. A nice-class board came out of the scroll with all of the set of the pieces. "So, shall we?" Shikamaru asked as he removed the scroll from the set. Otonami gaped at what Shikamaru just did. He's going to beat me anyways, but, two games can work. Otonami thought and he sits down and plays Shogi. The First Part of Training Starts "..." Shikamaru was thinking and looks at the board and studies carefully and looks at Otonami. This guy, he's not easy. Shikamaru thought. Otonami was still in his maneuever mode and 45 minutes passed. Shikamaru then does his meditation stance and Otonami was immediately startled. Crap...I have to think ahead a bit. Otonami thought and he studies the board to see what will happen if Shikamaru puts into that piece and so on and on. "Checkmate." Shikamaru said as he put one final piece down at next to the King. Otonami puts his two hands at his head and starts to shout. "SHIT! That piece was a careless plaace to put! I shouldn't have done that!" Otonami shouted out at their second game. "Anyways, I beated you two times already." Shikamaru said as the two hours went by. "So, we shall begin." Shikamaru said and he takes out the translated and manuscript scroll. Some Minutes Later "Okay, I've got about two practice dummies that are made out of steel." Shikamaru said as he summoned two dummies from the scroll. "It's made out of cold-blooded chakra." Shikamaru said. "Give it a punch." He said Otonami then gives the practice dummy a punch and to his surprise, the dummy made a hole, but it reformed again. "See? It's our special dummy practice." Shikamaru said. "Okay, what's our first move?" Otonami asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru then draws up the manuscript and he reads out. Find one jutsu that you can combine with the star's power. Once you use this jutsu, the jutsu will have the Star Crystal's power added to it. Shikamaru read. But, it says that it's going to be incredibly hard to do so... Shikamaru read out and motions to Otonami to do it. Otonami sighs. He then does three hand seals and puts out his right hand. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" Otonami shouts out. Out comes out a ball of lightning from his hand. But to no avail, it still had its original blue color. Otonami faces Shikamaru and looks at him with a concerning look. "That didn't work, right?" Otonami asks. "No, even though your Rakiri has it's power heightened, you didn't heighten it that much as usual. According to this, your move should has a silver glow to it." Shikamaru said. Otonami releases his Raikiri and gives a sterning look at Shikamaru. "Exactly, how I do that?" Otonami asks. Shikamaru then replies and holds the translated parchment at his face. "Easier than you said it, it's a good thing that this thing has tips. But, mostly, you have to do it by trial and error." Shikamaru said and he reads off. In order to put your star manuever mode into the jutsu. You have to release more of your chakra than usual. Shikamaru read out. "Like I said, trial and error." Arg, this is harder than usual. Otonami then tries again and he sees a faint glow of his Lightning Blade but it was immediately gone. "I saw that. Give it more than that!" Shikamaru shouted. After 5 tries, Otonami still doesn't get it and sees the glint being more lighter than before. Come on! Otonami thought. He tries it one more time, but the glow was still lighter than usual. Otonami then releases even more chakra and the air around them started to violently shake. Shikamaru braced himself. Whoa! Going over that limit can... Otonami then does three hand seals and thrusts his hand down. "RAIKRI!" Otonami shouts out. Otonami's hand puts out a ball of lightning but had a silver color to them and it stayed like that. Yes! Success! Otonami thought and without warning, he blasted the steel training dummy and it was immediately oblierated to smithereens after it was put into contact. The area around them suddenly explodes and a huge crater was made. What's this mad power? This is only the first phase of the training. Otonami thought. Suddenly, the star crystals released power and they suddenly scattered around the training field and into the forest. Otonami then kneels and groans. Shikamaru runs to Otonami and helps him up. "Well, I didn't expect a blast." Shikamaru said. "According to the manuscript, you layed off too much power and the star crystals then scattered around. If you keep up like this, the star crystals will scatter around the whole continent!" Shikamaru said as he got a lighter and a ciggerate. "Well, let's try to find them, they shouldn't be far away." Otonami says and with new energy, he helps himself up and starts to walk into the woods. Shikamaru then goes the opposite direction and the searching began. After a few minutes, they all find the 5 star crystals and groan after finding it. "Well, we can't keep up like this...I guess we have to do something about this." Shikamaru said. "Let's forget about that, we should move on." Shikamaru then picks up the manuscript. "Well, name that move: Star Style: Raikiri!" Shikamaru announced as his eyes scanned at below the move. "Hmm, ah, read this." Shikamaru then reads out, If the star crystals has scattered around the area around you, it's maybe because that you released much chakra that's already made you deplete of energy. This will happen many times, but to retrieve it is an easier way. Put your blood on the star crystals and below, sign your name again and this time, when you form a "Dragon" Hand seal, it will circle around you and do the Star Crystal. "Well..." Shikamaru then turns to Otonami and nods at him. Otonami nods back and bites his thumb. He then scrapes all the five star crystal and then signs his name (again) at the manuscript. "Well, now we don't have to worry about if the star crystals are going to scatter or not." Otonami says. "Now then, let's get to work." Shikamaru says and he opens the manuscript. 3 hours later "Good! You've mastered the technique!" Shikamaru said. As Otonami shot out energy from his Sonic Blade. "Let's see, you've earned the new techniques: Star Style: Shooting Star, Star Crystals Maneuver Grasp, Star Style: Tsunami Maneuver, Star Style: Blazing Maneuver, Star Style: Blystery Maneuver, Star Style: Shockwave Maneuver, Star Style: Tremor Maneuver, Star Style: Light Speed Charge, and Star Style: Sonic Blade. I say, you're doing pretty good." Shikamaru said as he looked at Otonami. Otonami then gives a smirk at Shikamaru, but suddenly, faints, and at the same time, the star crystals suddenly released and shot out and scattered around the nation. "Great, have to carry him back..." Shikamaru then slumps down and puts all his equipment into the scroll and put the manuscript inside his flak jacket. Then, he carries Otonami and walks away.